Blackmail It Up
by SummaPrime
Summary: Ty wants a relationship, but Deuce has a relationship with Dina. Deuce wants the best of both worlds; let's just hope he doesn't trip over his own secrets. WARNING! WARNING! A little bit of underage stuff.
1. Day 4

"I need a Chicken Cacciatori and a Chicken Marsala. Done well!" Ty shouts towards the kitchen.

"I got it. It's coming." I shout back from inside the kitchen.

Ty was frustrated. He had been waiting on tables all day. Ty has had to work hard. Day in and day out. No rest. Ty needed to save money. One of Ty and Rocky's biggest inspiration for their dancing was Justin Timberlake's choreography. Justin Timberlake was going to be in New York in a few days. Ty had already bought the airplane tickets for himself and Rocky; now he just needed the concert tickets. He had to raise enough money. The concert was Saturday. Which means he had five days to earn his way inside the concert. Ty was also hoping he could also earn enough to take me with him. Ty and I have been best friends since the third grade but recently they have been more than friends. They have been working together at Crusty's Pizza. They having been hanging out more often. Like sitting together at lunch. Going over my place to play video games and of course fucking in the dry storage room of my uncle's restaurant.

Ty didn't know what he had with me. Ty did not have a girlfriend but I did. Ty did not know what I was going to do with Dina. As much as I claim to love her, Ty was the one who was getting the Deuce Juice. In the meantime, Ty did not care. Ty was not out of the closet even though he wanted to be. He probably is just waiting for the right time. Maybe the right time could be if and when he and I make our relationship public. Right now probably wasn't the time for Ty to be thinking about this but he was. Ty was thinking about this and about where the food was going. Ty was tired and he just wanted this day to be over. It was about to be. All he had to do was deliver the plates to the table. Collect the money. Bus the table and clock out.

"Chicken Cacciatori and Chicken Marsala ready to go." I had finished cooking.

"Thank you, I." Ty and I exchange looks.

Just my look was enough. Ty was into me. Maybe a little too much. Ty finishes what he has to do. He waits on his final table of the night. He delivers the dishes. He returns to the table with a few refills for his guests. Ty offers them kind service with a smile. The customers pay up and tip Ty. Ty cleans the table rolls up his apron and clocks out. Ty looks into the kitchen to say goodbye. I catch a glimpse of him looking in. I pretend I don't see him and keep cooking.

The restaurant is only opened for a few more minutes. Ty was able to leave before the close because he only had one more guest in his section. 1just had to keep cooking for few more minutes and then close up. My uncle trusted me to run the restaurant in his absence, so I will be patient and responsible. I cook one, two, and three more meals. 16 minutes pass and the last customer has left and the last table has been cleaned and the employee has clocked out. I was cleaning the kitchen. I double check that everything is properly stocked. The refrigerator and freezer. The counters were cleaned. The napkins dispensers were full but next to the dispensers was Ty's phone. (Oh no, Ty forgot his phone) I thought. I took the phone in my hand and thought this as an opportunity to go see Ty.

As I grab it and head to the stairway to go home, Ty is there standing. Standing at the top of the staircase. We just look at each other. I stare at him. He stares at me. We were on the stairs. Ty liked me too much. We wanted things from me. Things I clearly wasn't offering. Ty had returned for what he wanted but what he wanted was not his phone. I knew it.

"What are you here for?" I ask him.

"Don't make me look stupid." He answers.

"Let's go to dry storage room." I tell him.

I run ahead of him. He sprints and follows me. Inside the room where wheat, flour and rice are stored. We quickly lock the door right behind us. I press Ty against the door. Our lips clashing, our hips writhing. Our breathing was heavy. I pick up Ty's right leg and dig in deeper into Ty. Our hands running across each other's bodies. I liked Ty. I liked his full lips. I liked the soft skin of neck. Most of all I liked a twink with bronzed abs. Ty flipped us and pressed me against the door. He pulled on my pink lips with his teeth and dropped to his knees. Ty unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He lowered my jeans just slightly and with his long fingers he clawed my erection out. Ty released his exhaled his breath out and then inhaled my member in. It was good. He would swirl me side to side. I was in a new kind of ecstasy. It was almost like he was trying to convince me who's best. He sucked me in with his mouth and cuddled my balls with his long fingers. There was something about the way Ty swiveled me in his mouth. Ty was way better than Dina. He swished, swiveled and pivoted me. My hips would jerk and my knees would buckle. I placed my hands on the back of his head. I guided his head but it was he who controlled me. He swallowed me deep. This felt good. He did again and held me in longer. This felt better. He did it one more time and held me past what my threshold. I squirted and filled the back of his throat. He choked and coughed. In order to regain breath, Ty gulped down all of my essence. He wiped his lips and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ty. I have to go. It's late and I have to stop by my uncle's house." I apologized because I would not be able to return Ty the favor.

"It's ok. I enjoyed it as much as you did." Ty says.

"Don't worry because next time, you are going to get it."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Oh yeah."


	2. Day 5

"Alright guys listen up! I have great news!" Gary Wilde starts.

"What is going on Mr. Wilde?" Gunther asks.

"The entire cast of 'Shake It Up! New York' has got measles!" Gary Wilde informs.

"What? That's horrible." CeCe says.

"Why?" Gary Wilde asks.

"Because the entire cast of 'Shake It Up! New York' has got measles!" Rocky butts in.

"Oh them. They will be fine. I am talking about me. I was invited to take over in the upcoming week. I am going to be the host of 'Shake It Up! New York'." Gary explained.

"That's great. Good for you." Tinka applauds.

"Yes! But it is not just good for me, it's good for you too; because the entire cast of Shake it Up! Chicago is coming with me." Gary announces. "And! We will be performing for the Justin Timberlake concert in Times Square." Everyone screams.

"No Way! We are going to meet Justin Timberlake?!" Cece exclaims.

"Well I am going to meet him. You guys are just performing for the opening show." Gary educates.

"Who's opening?" Rocky asked.

"Oh um rising star, Austin Moon." Gary answers.

"Ahhhh!" The girls screamed.

"You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!" Cece, Rocky, and Tinka abruptly started singing.

"Everyone under the age of 18 needs to have a parent permission form filled out and, if need be, you can bring up to one family member with you." Gary finishes.

"Did you hear that Flynn?" Cece asked me.

"Yeah, but who cares about Justin Moon." I answered.

" _Austin_ Moon and _Justin_ Timberlake! So you don't want to come." My sister asked me.

"Nope!" I answered.

I watch from the staging area. I hated going to practice with Cece. I get so bored. Ty and Deuce should have been by now to pick me up. I am really going to hate to have to fire them. I would make Tinka and Gunther take me home right now if they didn't have practice. I just want to go home and relax. Where are my babysitters?! About another 15 mins pass and still nothing. Are Ty and Deuce even showing up? It was my bedtime and I was getting crankier by the minute. Five MORE minutes pass and they finally show up.

"Hey bud. Are you ready?" Ty asks me.

"Bud? Ready?! Where were you guys? You're late!" I squeal.

"Sorry buddy. We had another problem in the dry storage room at the restaurant." Deuce excuses.

"Are you serious?! You're uncle needs to figure out what's going on in that room." I said. Ty and Deuce smirk at one another. Cece and Rocky finish one of their many sessions and walk over to myself, Ty and Deuce.

"Hey guys. Are you taking Flynn home?" Cece asked.

"Yeah." They said simultaneously.

"Hey Ty, the whole cast and crew of Shake It Up! Chicago is going to New York for the weekend. Do you want to chaperone me and Cece?" Rocky offers.

"Yeah Flynn doesn't want to come and my mom has to work. I haven't asked her yet but I'm pretty sure won't let me go unless you come." Cece tells.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Ty agrees.

"I still get to bring one person. Do you want to come Deuce?" Cece asked Deuce. Ty smiled at Deuce.

"I don't know. I will have to clear it with my uncle." Deuce give details.

"HELLO! Did you guys already forget about me? Me, wants to go HOME!" I complain after having to hear the most boring conversation of my life.

Ty and Deuce say their goodbyes and finally take me home. I run to my room. I change to my pajamas and I grab Mr. Wubby. I jump on my bed and quickly get under my covers. I fall asleep. Some time passes and I don't know why but I wake up. I was a little thirsty so I get up to get a drink of water. I open my door slightly but not fully because my eyes caught a glimpse of something. Something I don't think I am supposed to see. I leave a crack. Big enough for me to see but small enough not to notice. I see Ty and Deuce on my living room couch. Chicago P.D. was on the TV but they weren't watching the cops and neither was I.

Neither of them had a shirt on. I couldn't see everything from behind the couch but I could fill in the blanks. I saw Deuce's head reclined on the arm rest. I saw Ty on top Deuce, kissing him. Ty's hand were on Deuce's face and hair. Ty would go from kissing Deuce's full lips to kissing his tender neck. I didn't know how to feel about what I was watching but I did know I wasn't going to stop.

Ty and Deuce stood up from the couch. I duck my head. They don't see me. I pick my head back up. Ty's back is leaning on the arm rest. Deuce is smooching Ty this time. I could Ty liked it by the way he dropped his head back. Deuce was being delicate. Kissing Ty's shoulders, Ty's chest, Ty's abs. Deuce started rubbing Ty's crotch. That definitely looked like it felt good. Ty was moaning, in a good way. Deuce unzipped Ty's pants. He slowly hooked his fingers underneath Ty's underwear waistband. Deuce looked up at Ty's face. Ty pressed his lips together and nodded yes. Deuce pulled downed Ty's boxer briefs and jeans in one swift motion. The next thing I saw was definitely inappropriate for me. I saw Ty's penis. That had to be the biggest penis I have ever seen. I wondered if mine would ever get that long. Deuce wrapped his right hand around. It seemed to make Ty feel even better. Deuce stood up from his knees. Deuce was at Ty's eye level giving him a glare. Deuce began to unbutton his own jeans. He dropped his clothing to the floor and I saw another penis. Deuce's was bigger than mine as well and thicker. Ty and Deuce exchanged breaths and kisses and tongue. Deuce turn Ty around and bent him over the couch's arm rest. Then Deuce does the weirdest thing ever, Deuce spits into Ty's butt. Deuce then pokes inside of Ty. It looked like it hurt Ty at first. "Don't stop." Ty whispers.

Deuce listens to Ty. With their pants around their ankles, they stayed connect at the waist. Deuce was oscillating back and forth. Forward and back. Pumping harder and stronger into Ty. This must have been the best part because Ty was moaning softly every time Deuce went into him. I could tell Deuce was working hard. He was grunting quietly. His forehead was sweating and his butt was jiggling. Deuce became more aggressive. I saw him wrap his right hand around Ty's again. Deuce leaned forward and pulled on Ty's head by his hair. Deuce was going in deep. Ty was moaning louder and louder. Deuce pushed Ty's head down into the cushions. "Shh. You're going to wake Flynn up." Deuce scolded Ty.

Deuce pulled up Ty's head by his hair again. Deuce lifted Ty's right leg up from his thigh. Ty's back arched. Deuce pulling on Ty's hair, stretching out Ty's neck. Ty's Adam apple was sticking out far. I know I didn't know much but Ty looked like he was in the perfect position. Deuce was driving into Ty at a unique angle. Ty screams and jets a white liquid all over the family couch. The two slowed down. Deuce thrusted into Ty a few more time and then sighed in relief. I think they were done. They separate and start looking around for their clothes. Now I knew it was over. I close my bedroom door. I crawl back into bed. I am a little dazed from what I saw. I wonder if Henry would ever want to try this.


End file.
